God Save the Lover
by Milady Louise
Summary: .:Completa:. - esperem atualizações. O casamento é mera formalidade na realeza - não há esperança de amor - por isso ela precisou tanto de uma “válvula de escape”. Talvez com o tempo ele se tornasse a razão de seu viver. Primeira fic!Leiam!reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: God Save the Lover (Not the King)

Plot: Reis servem para _fazer_ sucessores; Rainhas para dar à luz aos sucessores. O casamento é mera formalidade, não há amor - nem esperança de amor - por isso ela precisou tanto de uma "válvula de escape". Com o tempo ele passou a ser o motivo dela continuar vivendo.

* * *

Cap. 1: Cuidador de Cavalos

A chuva lá fora apertava em quanto eu tentava dormir em vão. Ao meu lado Jacob conseguia tirar um sono tão profundo e tranqüilo que eu chegava a invejá-lo. Nunca fui fã de trovões muito menos os das chuvas bizarras e contínuas de Londres - provavelmente dos meus últimos três agradáveis anos aqui, passei um e meio com água caindo das nuvens. Nenhuma surpresa para os britânicos, um mundo novo para mim.

Jacob era o único filho homem do rei. Ele seria o herdeiro por direito se não fosse o pequeno detalhe de ser bastardo. Filho do falecido rei com uma índia trazida do novo mundo, ninguém o via com bons olhos até ele provar que era o melhor que esse povo ingrato jamais teria (ou mereceria). Tendo que achar uma esposa com pressa, para que nenhuma de suas irmãs - verdadeiramente filhas da rainha - levasse o trono da família. Foi assim que ele me achou.

Eu, uma francesa, com títulos herdados dos pais seria a pessoa considerada digna de me casar com o futuro rei da Inglaterra.

Pode parecer até sonho, mas não era para mim.

Sair da mordomia da minha casa de veraneio no sul da França - com aqueles verões maravilhosamente quentes - e abandonar minha casa luxuosa em Paris para viver em meio aos cavalos de pólo e seus cavaleiros (cavalheiros) e o clima inconstante de Londres?

Não, obrigada. Isso não era pra mim. Pelo menos era o que eu pesava.

Há exatamente três anos fui trazida para cá, casei-me com Jacob Black II (seu avô fora o primeiro) e tornei-me a seu lado rainha da Inglaterra. Assumi, porém não sozinha, a responsabilidade de engravidar para garantir um herdeiro em menos de um ano, ou então Jacob perderia seu próprio trono. Uma tarefa que foi cumprida com mais rapidez do que eu imaginava - depois de três meses de casamento eu já estava esperando um bebê - e que me provou que reis servem para _fazer_ sucessores; Rainhas para dar à luz aos sucessores.

Meu filho chamado Emmet nasceu e com o tempo, me conformei, mas não concordei, nem mesmo após o nascimento de meu segundo filho Jasper.

E são nas noites exatamente como essas, chuvosas e cheias de trovões, que me lembro direitinho de tudo acontecendo. Continuei lembrando por mais alguns minutos, antes que meus olhos já pesados demais se fechassem sem permissão para abrir só algumas horas depois, com empregadas chamando-me.

- Senhora Isabella? - Eu podia sentir as mãos frias de Esme me chacoalhando mesmo com o lençol de algodão me cobrindo, mas não me atrevia a abrir os olhos.

- O que foi? - respondi abrindo apenas o olho direito.

- Já passa das dez, a senhora não pode continuar dormindo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já estou de pé. - fiz exatamente o que falei, e Esme retirou minha fina camisola branca para que outras duas me vestissem.

Como me irritava usar aquelas armações, os corpetes, os espartilhos e as ancas, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Fui tomar o brunch sozinha, pois Jacob já estava resolvendo seus "assuntos reais". Não me inquietava o fato de ele me trair, desde que não engravidasse a moça estava tudo bem. Não havia amor entre nós, tudo era um simples acordo, mesmo assim ele era meu melhor amigo.

- O novo cuidador de cavalos está aqui para ver o Rei. - anunciou uma voz.

- O rei não está. Terá de ser comigo - respondi imponente ao homem que já adentrava a sala.

Meu coração falhou naquele momento e eu não gostei nada do fato de dele ter pulado aqueles dois batimentos. Quando ele voltou a bater breves segundos depois meu coração estava num ritmo tão acelerado que eu contraí minhas mãos em punho para tentar acalmá-lo.

O cabelo dele era sedoso e meio desarrumado, num tom quase que bronze. Sua pele, quase tão branca quanto neve, era diáfana a tal ponto de permitir-me ver algumas de suas veias e tendões nas mãos, os braços eram muito bem trabalhados. Seus olhos eram cor de mel, quase cor de topázio - meio verdes quando alguma luz batia neles. Eu deixei meu queixo cair um pouco por causa da sensação de superioridade que ele me passava, devo ter ficado admirando-o por algum tempo antes de ser tirada de meu devaneio.

- É um imenso prazer estar aqui, vossa majestade. - ele educadamente se curvou - Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Vim aqui para oferecer meus serviços como cuidador de cavalos para a coroa.

- Seja muito bem vindo, senhor Edward. - vesti minha típica máscara e sorri, admito que foi difícil iniciar a frase - ainda me sentia sufocada pela presença dele.

- Obrigada, rainha Isabella.

- Como deve saber meu marido, o rei Jacob não está, porém como os cavalos são meus não vejo o porquê de não poder incumbir-me eu mesma da tarefa de averiguar a qualidade de seus serviços, afinal os cavalos são meus. - por alguma razão não conseguia tirar dos lábios o sorriso que estava estampado, e por essa mesma razão ele não parecia ser tão falso.

- Como desejares. - ele que sorriu dessa vez, cordialmente. O sorriso era lindo - como tudo mais nele - e um pouco torto. Permitia que dentes perfeitamente alinhados e branquíssimos ficassem expostos como que a se exibir.

- Me acompanhe. - eu o guiei até o cercado onde estavam os cavalos, nós dois sem dizer uma palavra.

Chegamos ao estábulo, os cavalos estavam soltos no grande cercado que existia. Tudo aquilo era parte do quintal do enorme palacete e a grama rala, que ficava mais alta - quase uma relva - dentro dos limites estipulados pela cerca servia não só de alimento, mas de diversão para os pequenos potros.

Ele sorriu ao ver os cavalos, demonstrando uma paixão por aquilo que fazia - mais tarde pude ver que possuía também muita destreza. Pulou o portão e foi atrás dos animais, manuseava os cavalos com muita cautela e seus olhos esbanjavam carinho para eles. Senti uma pontada de inveja daqueles bichos magníficos que recebiam olhares cheios de afeto - como eu sentia falta disso. Da paixão, do carinho e dos sorrisos até. Eu não tinha nada disso como rainha.

- O que achou de meus cavalos? - perguntei realmente curiosa.

- Lindos e bem cuidados. Quem cuidava deles foi despedido? - ele respondeu sem me olhar e ao me questionar ainda não me dirigia seus olhos dourados.

- Não houve outro. Eu sempre cuidei deles. - fiquei surpresa com o tom de indignação contido em minha voz, mas eu sabia que se eu não fosse da realeza ele não teria assumido que eu jamais cuidei de meus próprios cavalos.

- Vossa majestade que cuidou deles? - ele estava de olhos arregalados.

- Eu mesma. - falei firme.

- Está de parabéns, não sei por que chamaram alguém, então.

- Porque o rei não acredita que o estábulo seja lugar para a rainha. - aleguei não evitando demonstrar minha raiva. - Ainda mais porque ele acredita que os cavalos possam ferir meus filhos que me acompanham sempre.

- Compreendo. Pois eu creio que não há lugar mais apropriado para uma dama que aquele em que ela deseja estar - este normalmente é ao lado do que ela mais ama e cuida. - ele se aproximou mais de mim, me senti presa por um encanto aos seus olhos. Ele ainda estava dentro do cercado com os cavalos e eu fora, mas seguindo aquele encanto eu chegava mais perto do cerco de madeira bonita.

- Amo aos meus filhos mais que tudo, depois deles amo mais meus cavalos. É, talvez você esteja certo, porque depois disso amo meu povo mais, o que me permite continuar a viver neste castelo. - levantei meu vestido para diminuir a dificuldade do andar e me aproximei mais ainda dele.

- Não consigo imaginar vossa majestade presa a um lugar. - ele se inclinou na cerca aproximando seu rosto perigosamente do meu. Somente nesse momento reparei em como ele era alto, mesmo curvado sobre a madeira continuava a ser mais alto que eu - e olha que eu estava usando um de meus saltos mais altos.

- Pareço tão selvagem assim? - não sei se demonstrava ofensa meu tom de voz, mas esperava que não, só para não romper o momento.

- Talvez. Só quis dizer que vossa majestade não parece ser o tipo de mulher que se submete. - ele inclinava o rosto perto do meu, o lábios quase se tocando, mas não passava de uma provocação e eu sabia disso.

- Você tem seu emprego. Faça bom proveito. Esme, minha dama de companhia, lhe mostrará seus aposentos, a partir de amanhã morará no palácio. Creio que Carlisle pode lhe ensinar os horários e tudo mais. Não se esqueça que ainda está sob observação, pode ser que seja um assassino, não é verdade? - quem quebrou a distancia fui eu, se ele sabia provocar, eu também sabia.

Fui cuidar de meus filhos e de minhas tarefas. Naquela noite dormi um sono muito profundo mesmo com a chuva que caía.

Sonhei com ele.

Nós andávamos a cavalo no meu sonho e ele me sorria muitas vezes. Sorria para mim e não para os animais. Acordei pela manhã em puro estado de êxtase, sem poder esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Minha juventude que havia sido sugada pelos deveres estava de volta; com vinte e dois anos eu me sentia uma adolescente de dezesseis, no máximo. Logo notei: Ele me fazia bem, ele poderia ser minha "válvula de escape".

* * *

Olá para todos! É um prazer estar aqui pela primeira vez escrevendo uma fic! Se vocês derem uma olhada no meu perfil poderão ver que tenho conta nesse site desde 2005, mas é que eu finalmente criei coragem para escrever algo, por isso estou muito aberta criticas e sugestoes! D

Obrigada por lerem e/ou deixarem reviews!

Beijos e abraços

Louise


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: God Save the Lover (Not the King)

Cap. 2: Compromisso de Rainha

Eu já estava de pé havia longas duas horas quando Jacob se levantou. É óbvio que, ao contrário do que acontecia quando ele acordava antes, eu tive de esperá-lo para poder comer. E então, a contragosto, tivemos que iniciar uma conversa - não tenho dúvidas que ele percebeu minha falta de interesse.

- Ah! Como foi a entrevista com o homem que passará a cuidar de seus cavalos, Bella? - uma questão que me fez encarar o rosto encabulado de Jacob.

Ele era idêntico ao pai, salvo os olhos e os cabelos tão pretos e a pele ligeiramente mais corada. Aquele queixo anguloso e forte com certeza era um ponto a favor dos dois, sem falar na incrível altura. Me encantava a forma como seu sorriso era sempre infantil, acho que esse foi o maior contribuinte para aceitar casar com ele - além, é claro, do fato dele ser na época o futuro rei.

- Ele foi contratado. - respondi tentando não alterar o tom de voz - Deve a esta hora estar sendo treinado pelo Carlisle. Com licença, agora. Tenho que ir cuidar de nossos filhos.

-Emmet? Jasper? - abri a grande porta do quarto deles sussurrando.

Embora Jacob tivesse insistido que cada príncipe tivesse seu quarto eu fiz questão do contrário. Mesmo que um acordasse o outro com seu choro era melhor do que eu tendo que mudar de quarto toda hora. Por que colocar dois bebês em quartos separados? - quando crescessem em sua autonomia que tivessem seus próprios quartos.

-Mamãe? - com sua voz infantil falou Emmet.

-Shh. - Eu tentei silenciá-lo - Não vês que Jasper ainda dorme? Venha aqui. - eu o peguei no colo.

-Quer ir ver o cavalinho? - perguntei acariciando suas bochechas.

Fomos até o estábulo, quando chegamos a beleza em pessoa estava lá.

Meu mundo pequenino pareceu aumentar quinhentas vezes após eu conhecer Edward. Os olhos topázio, às vezes verdes, que não queriam abandonar meus pensamentos e o cabelo bronze que reluzia quando entrava em contato com a luz solar faziam meu horizonte se expandir. Eu duvidava que um ser tão divino como ele fosse se interessar por mim - alguém tão ordinária - se não pelo título de rainha. Mas não me interessava se Edward demonstrava interesse real por mim, ele estava disponível pra sanar minhas necessidades e eu o usaria; eu precisava.

Eu passava dias, fizesse chuva ou não, assistindo ele escovar a crina de cada cavalo, lavar o pelo macio deles e alimentá-los. Aquilo me fornecia a paz de espírito que eu tanto procurava. Ele me deixava respirar, algo que eu não fazia havia muito tempo - e lhe garanto que não era por causa dos espartilhos.

A rainha só deve parecer bonita, ter carisma, conquistar o povo e ter filhos. Acontece que o povo é mais exigente do que deveria. _Compareça a isso, compareça àquilo_. É por muitas vezes exaustivo, sem falar que nem um pouquinho recompensador. No final você ainda será odiada (culpada) caso algo aconteça.

-Os cavalos te adoram. - eu falei um pouco alto para que ele pudesse me ouvir.

-Será mesmo? - ele não olhou para mim, continuou escovando a pelagem do animal.

-Nunca os vi tão calmos assim, acho que nem mesmo comigo. - a tristeza saiu sem querer.

-Eu lhe garanto que eles amam a dona. - ele sorriu para mim sem muita emoção.

-Espero.

Veio uma pontada no meu coração - e eu não sabia dizer porquê.

-Olhe, estás com teu filho! Esse é o príncipe Emmet, certo? - ele contraiu os olhos para enxergar melhor à distância.

-É ele mesmo. - sorri e me aproximei - Diga 'oi' para o Edward, é ele que cuida dos cavalinhos da mamãe.

Emmet se contorceu em meu colo escondendo o rosto. Eu ri involuntariamente e beijei seus cabelos escuros, Edward pareceu se comover com os gestos maternais, mas não de um jeito bom. Suas expressões eram tão sofridas que me doíam o coração. Aquele rosto de mármore, perfeitamente desenhado, não fora feito para demonstrar tristeza, pois assim causava sofrimento a todos que estavam a sua volta - mesmo que continuasse tão belo como sempre.

-Onde estará o príncipe mais jovem? - me perguntou ele.

-No quarto, onde mais? Tem só seis meses. - respondi com escárnio, sem pensar - pois se estivesse pensando jamais diria algo naquele tom para ele.

-Perdoe-me se a pergunta lhe ofendeu, majestade. - ele foi formal de mais me fazendo sentir culpada.

-Desculpe a minha rudeza. - simplesmente tentei assumir essa culpa.

-Eu que fui insolente, creio eu.

-Imagine. Vou levar Emmet para dentro, volto em pouco para a cavalgada diária, sim? - sorri-lhe.

-É claro, Majestade.

Realmente fiz o que falei. Dei uma passada no jardim da frente, antes de voltar para o estábulo. Estava a fim de admirar os lírios, minha flor favorita. Como estavam lindos, me perdi no tempo e tomei tamanho susto quando senti uma mão fria em meu ombro que quase cai no chão.

-Majestade? - era Edward, ele havia me tocado. Sentia-me imbecil de tornar isso um grande acaso, mas meu coração palpitava muito forte.

-Edward! - creio que gaguejei.

-Não vai para o estábulo? - ele entortou a cabeça e fez uma cara insegura tão amável que eu não sabia se meu coração continuava a bater.

-Vou sim. Acompanha-me? - recuperei a compostura, eu era _rainha_ afinal de contas.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e cedeu seu braço para me conduzir até os cavalos. Estava com medo que ele pudesse sentir o sangue pulsando rápido e forte por minhas veias - não seria difícil uma vez que sentia meu corpo todo formigar, qualquer lugar que me tocassem poderiam constatar a velocidade na qual o sangue fluía irrigava cada centímetro do meu corpo.

-Petit Jolie! - Eu corri em direção a minha égua favorita. Ela era toda preta, com exceção do inicio de suas patas e algo que se assemelhava a um losango em sua testa - estas partes eram brancas.

-A senhora não pode cavalgar nestes trajes. - me advertiu, com rudeza sua voz macia.

-Ah, me esqueci. Com licença, minhas roupas estão no estábulo? - eu perguntei.

-Sim, exatamente onde a senhora as deixou da última vez.

Caminhei de vagar até a casinha que chamávamos de estábulo. Ao ver as roupas penduradas me lembrei de um detalhe importante: o meu vestido. Duvidava que fosse capaz de tirar meu vestido sozinha, mas para quem eu pediria ajuda? De repente eu vi uma chance.

-Edward! - eu gritei.

-Sim, vossa majestade. - a voz vinha de longe.

-Venha aqui, por favor.

Ele não se demorou. Ao entrar e me ver com as roupas intimas e a grande armação de ferro do vestido, saiu imediatamente.

-Por favor, me ajude, esqueci-me que não consigo tirar isso sozinha. - tentei persuadi-lo com a voz mole.

-Mas senhora, eu...

-Por favor. - eu apelei para uma voz chorosa.

Ele adentrou novamente e me ajudou, com certa habilidade manejou para me tirar de dentro da assustadora prisão de metal. Estávamos perigosamente perto. Eu sentia o corpo frio dele tocando toda a parte de trás do meu corpo. De repente senti suas mãos em minha cintura. Eu me virei.

-É isso o que você quer não, é? - perguntou sarcástico - E não faça cara de indignada, você pensou em mim desse modo desde o primeiro instante em que pousou os olhos sobre mim.

-Tudo bem, não mentirei. É verdade, mas não creio que seja culpa minha, você tem plena consciência do quanto é atraente não? - minha voz saindo sem falhas me surpreendeu.

-Acha que sou convencido, vossa majestade?

-Embora não duvide que seja um pouco cheio de si mesmo, não creio ser necessário ser convencido para admitir uma verdade. - sorri maliciosamente. De onde vinha este comportamento ousado que não me pertencia? Eu passara tanto tempo mentindo que me tornara realmente boa nisso?

-Neste caso, a senhora sabe que também é muito atraente? - sua expressão era tão seria...

-Na verdade, não. - sorri. Eu sabia que não era.

Ele agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e puxou para junto do seu. Sem perceber eu já estava envolvida num enlaço; meus braços envoltos no corpo dele e as mãos dele passeando pelas minhas costas e coxas, enquanto dentro das bocas unidas as línguas quase dançavam.

-Só me digas o que a rainha viu em mim. - ele se separou de mim, ambos estávamos ofegantes.

-Liberdade? - eu saí andando, e fui vestir os trajes de cavalgada por cima da fina camisola mesmo.

-Do quê? - ele sentou-se no feno que estava espalhado pelo chão..

-De um pacto, do qual eu não conhecia todas as condições a serem aplicadas quando aceitei. De um compromisso que me mantém presa e sem chance de explorar o mundo com o qual eu sonhava de pequena. Deste compromisso que me fez ter dois filhos antes mesmo de completar dezenove anos.

-És infeliz? - perguntou inocente.

-O que achas? - minha voz saiu zombeteira.

-O que eu ganho por estar com vossa majestade? - ele virou o rosto.

-Nada de bom, lhe garanto.

-Então por que será que eu não consigo resistir? - levantou e se prostrou a meu lado. Ele teve de se abaixar para poder encostar os lábios em minha orelha - Diga quais são as regras, pois opto por entrar no jogo.

-Será só um jogo? - eu perguntei sem um tom real na voz, tentado desfarçar - e creio eu conseguindo - os arrepios que percorreram meu corpo com o vento do sussurro.

-Quer algo mais? Pois saiba que isso eu não poderei dar.

-Não, eu não procuro uma paixão ou algo assim, duvido muito que meu coração de pedra poderá sentir algo além de atração. Um jogo está perfeitamente bom.

Provavelmente eu não sabia onde estava me metendo, não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências, mas minha vida se resumiu a aceitar riscos até hoje. Por que isso mudaria logo agora? Se ele estava disposto a preencher o vazio que estava no lugar em que o _desejo_ deveria estar, meus braços estavam completamente abertos.

A imagem dele ressoava em minha cabeça sem parar, saber o prazer que seu corpo poderia me proporcionar quando estivéssemos juntos me fazia flutuar.

Além de tudo isso: se Marie Antoniette teve seus amantes, porque eu não poderia ter um?

* * *

Olá!

Começo me desculpando pela demora! Juro que eu estava sem tempo - sem contar a semana internada xD.

Bem, eu queria saber se vocês que vão me deixar review preferem o Edward humano como tem sido até agora ou se vocês o querem vampiro. Porque meu plano era que ele fosse vampiro, mas recebi reviews como: "oh Edward humano! Que perfeito!" xD

Beem, me digam o que estão achando! Eu fico preocupada afinal é minha primeira fic! Acho que vocês compreendem!

Beijos

Louise.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: God Save the Lover (Not the King)

Cap. 3: Ousada e Sensível

Tenho na ponta da língua a palavra pra descrever meu relacionamento com Edward: _estranho._ Se há alguém que aparenta ser mais frio e insensível do que ele é muito difícil de crer, e ao mesmo tempo ele consegue ser tão frágil. Ele possuía uma mágoa constante nos olhos - algo como rancor por alguém que lhe fez o maior mal do mundo. Edward esbanjava também uma aura tão calma que eu conseguia esquecer tudo quando estava perto dele. Perto dos cavalos ele parecia tão confortável e perto de mim ele era tão arisco, especialmente durante nosso "_tempo junto_" (interpretem da maneira que lhes convier).

Algo que eu nunca pude deixar de notar era como ele tomava todo o cuidado para não deixar que eu visse seu rosto durante o ato. E, mais importante que isso, após fazermos eu sempre sentia dores onde ele havia me segurado e podia perceber um roxo, como ele podia ser tão forte assim?

Não importava realmente, não tínhamos nada mesmo. Não é?

Às vezes quando ele me tocava eu sentia um calafrio que ia desde minha nuca até as pontas dos dedos. Chegava a me doer os pulmões de falta de ar. O pior era que eu não sabia se deveria ouvir meu lado sensato, o qual implorava que o toque cessasse, ou o lado sádico - recém-nascido -, esse demandava que jamais parasse. A dor era tão atormentadora, mas entorpecente ao mesmo tempo, que na maioria das vezes não parecia haver sofrimento algum, só deleite.

- Vossa Majestade? Rainha Isabella? - a voz continuava a me chamar, mas eu não queria dispersar minha atenção. Tarde demais.

-Sim? - respondi espantando o devaneio com um aceno de cabeça.

-Está na hora do discurso do Rei, vai acompanhá-lo? - perguntou-me a servente.

-Que outra escolha tenho eu? - sorri, não sei se o sorriso saiu mais triste do que pretendido.

Só sorri, só pareci bonita, acenei com a mão, dei olá para as pequenas criancinhas, cumprimentei as pessoas do povo que eu mal conhecia; que tédio era ouvir promessas que Jacob nem se esforçaria para cumprir.

-Ele é um mentiroso, um ridículo, isso sim! - eu gritava dentro do estábulo para Edward.

-Acalme-se, vão ouvi-la. - ele pousou a mão em meu ombro, o arrepio me percorreu a espinha.

-Que ouçam. Argh! Estou brava, será que não entendes? - o agarrei pela gola de sua blusa e puxando-o pra baixo aproximei nossos rostos, não acredito que por minha força tenha o movido um milímetro, mas sei que ele se esforçou para acompanhar meu movimento.

-Ignore-o. - ele sorriu. O sorriso saiu torto, belíssimo. Dentes brancos semi-expostos. Fora de tirar o fôlego.

Ele terminou com a distância e juntamos nossos lábios. Suas mãos jamais haviam sido tão carinhosas, acariciavam meu rosto com muita delicadeza e o beijo não possuía nada de voraz. Senti como se um fio de cabelo estivesse grudado em minha face, mas era mais quente e fez cócegas enquanto percorria a montanha formada pela maçã do rosto. Seu trajeto terminou em minha boca e, então, pude perceber o que era quando senti o gosto salgado: uma lágrima.

-Por que choras? - ele secou as lágrimas vertidas, agora em grande quantidade, com a manga da camisa.

-Nem eu sei.

Ele me deitou no feno a seu lado, me permitiu que usasse seu braço como travesseiro e assim ficamos num abraço. Ele acariciava-me o rosto, o cabelo, tudo com estrema cautela e sem olhar em meus olhos jamais.

-Eu só chorei duas vezes em minha vida. - enfim confessei. - Essa vez foi uma. A outra foi há três anos atrás, quando dei adeus à França.

-Eu chorei uma. - estaria ele realmente se abrindo comigo? - Quando perdi minha mãe. Eu a amei mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Amava tanto assim tua mãe? - a curiosidade foi grande demais.

-E ainda mais.

-Por quê? - estava começando a parecer mal-educada.

-Acho que já falei demais por um dia, não? - o sorriso torto estava de volta, só que esse não conseguiu alcançar seus olhos.

Assim como seus olhos, ele era alguém difícil de se alcançar. Mas o que importava eram minhas lágrimas naquele momento. O que elas significavam eu não tinha certeza ainda, sei que eu não queria descobrir, pois tinha medo que minha suposição estivesse certa.

Passaram-se semanas sem que conversássemos novamente, nos víamos, acontecia, e acabava. Como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Eu tinha sido burra de me abrir, mesmo que tivesse sido um pouco com Edward, ele não necessitava saber de nada.

-Bella? - Jacob me chamou com tal intimidade que estranhei.

-Sim? - eu estava escrevendo uma carta para meus pais, para responder-lhe desencostei a pena do papel e a repousei no apoio.

-Venha cá. - fechei o tinteiro antes de obedecer ao pedido (ordem).

-O que aconteceu, Jacob? - fiquei em pé ao seu lado na escrivaninha dele.

-Nossas riquezas correm grande perigo. Sabes que não estamos nos melhores tempos: não estamos mais recebendo apoio do povo e a Câmara pretende se livrar de nós.

-Estou mais do que a par da situação. - respondi seca.

-E sabes que se cairmos, ficaremos sem nada, não? - me tratava como a um ser ignorante, senti-me ofendida.

-Estou ciente disso, também. - já estava sendo grossa.

-Preciso de um favor da sua família. - ele falou timidamente - Quero que eles guardem um pouco de nossa fortuna, para se realmente algo acontecer.

-Como assim? O que queres que eu faça? Acrescente ao final da carta: P.S: Jacob pede que guardem tal quantia em bens até tal data? - agora ele realmente me ofendia, e a minha família.

-Porque estas tão brava? Pedi algo demais? - parecia confuso.

-Insensato, que valeriam tais bens, se hoje mesmo tivestes o teu fim? - perguntei erguendo o queixo com escárnio.

-Nada, mas os teria até o último momento.

-E que tesouros tu tens para levar além? Um crucifixo que carrega em falsa fé? Uma oração decorada em latim? Ridículo. - falei irreverente, não era religiosa, mas nao tolerava a falsidade de Jacob até nisso.

-Fique atenta a esse seu modo de falar, não preciso tanto assim de você.

Meu rosto indiferente a ameaça parecia preocupá-lo, continuou:

- O que foi? Não acreditas em minha palavra? Não crês que posso me livrar de você?

-Além de não ter fé em sua palavra, também não o temo, pois eu _sei_ que não é capaz. - a esta altura eu já estava fechando a porta do lado de fora do quarto.

O coração disparado queria sair pela garganta, apertei meu punho contra o peito como se tentando impedir que algo do tipo acontecesse. Quanta ousadia de minha parte. Eu não deveria ser submissa? Agora eu temia pelo que aconteceria, pois eu havia cutucado a fera com vara curta, será que ele seria capaz? Ele era loucamente apaixonado por mim, mas talvez não tolerasse minha insolência. A adrenalina que o medo injetou em meu sangue fazia meu corpo inteiro pulsar, eu tremia e mal conseguia caminhar.

Revirei o estábulo e o jardim em busca de Edward em vão. Fui atrás de Carlisle e enfim descobri que ele não havia comparecido ao trabalho.

-Vai castigá-lo por isso, senhora? - o homem de aparência jovial, mesmo que tivesse mais de trinta com toda certeza, perguntou-me.

-Isso o quê? Aconteceu algo? - sorri, ele sorriu de volta, agradecido.

Sentia a cumplicidade que havia entre os dois. Carlisle sabia o porquê de Edward não estar lá, mas eu não me atreveria a perguntar, era pessoal demais e levantaria suspeitas. Eu dizia isso e juro que não era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para conter a curiosidade, embora o fato de eu não saber afirmar se deveria (ou poderia) confiar em mim mesma e em minhas palavras - sentia isso desde que conheci Edward.

Fui atrás de meus filhos, eu tinha que ocupar meu tempo do contrário enlouqueceria.

Como quem os alimentava era uma das criadas e quem cuidava era outra eu não tinha muito com que me preocupar, mas gostava de estar presente e os levar para passear. Ainda mais se era para eles verem os cavalos que eles pareciam adorar assim como a mãe - aí estava, finalmente, algo que tinha relaçao com os cavalos mas não com _ele_, este habito já era presente desde antes de o conhecer.

Jasper era miúdo comparado a Emmet quando tinha os meses dele, por isso mesmo era certamente uma graça. Seu cabelo era de um castanho bem claro, talvez tivesse puxado de alguém da minha família, porque dos cabelos escuros de toda família de Jacob é que não havia de ser. Já Emmet que desde pequeno era grande, tinha cabelo mais escuro, mas nem por isso deixava de ser tão gracioso quanto o irmão. Tornar-se-ia um rapaz forte e esbelto, não restavam dúvidas.

Os dias passaram lentos sem a companhia de Edward e sem falar com Jacob. Não nos olhávamos diretamente e, se por um acaso infeliz, nossos olhares escondidos se encontravam, logo desviávamos e virávamos o rosto - jamais nenhum dos dois orgulhosos pediria perdão primeiro. Mesmo tendo meus filhos como distração, não passavam de alguns momentos ao sol mostrando-lhes flores e animais.

Ele ficou desaparecido durante quase uma semana, foram cinco dias arrastados e longos. Angustiados, eu poderia dizer.

Ao ver seu rosto no sexto dia eu mal podia acreditar que era ele mesmo, senti vontade de correr e abraçá-lo, mas só sorri de longe. Ele retribuiu e acrescentou um "bom-dia, majestade" que por mais estranho que possa parecer, não sôo frio nem falso. Quase me comovi.

Eu pude perceber ao ir me deitar naquele dia o quanto precisava de Edward para aliviar tudo. Dormi sem problemas e sem sonhos. Um sono profundo e uniforme que me deixou completamente descansada para o próximo dia. Por muitas vezes me senti tentada a perguntar o porquê do sumiço dele neste dia, mas resisti, porque senti que não importava. Curioso, mas não impossível (pois eu presenciei), era o fato de que sua aparência estava melhor - difícil era apenas acreditar que isso podia acontecer.

De qualquer modo, eu estava feliz com seu retorno.

* * *

Olá! )

Dessa vez não demorei tanto, não é verdade??

Eu ia deixar para atualizar na sexta, mas me senti em dívida e resolvi postar hoje mesmo.

Sabe, eu me sinto inferior... Acreditam que eu só li até o Lua Nova? E não porque só saiu até o Lua Nova no Brasil ( porque já tinha lido em ingles antes), mas porpura preguiça de passar do terceiro capítulo de Eclipse. T.T

Ahhaha

Beem, de qualquer forma está aqui o capítulo! Agradeço de todo o coração às reviews!

Deixem maais!

By the way: eu vou seguir o plano original de minha fic (Edward vampiro) porque se ele for humano terei de criar um final alternativo, e como essa e minha primeira vez escrevendo uma fic não me sinto apta a realizar tal façanha. xD

Beijos!

Louise.


	4. Chapter 4

Fic: God Save the Lover (Not the King)

Cap. 4: Segredo

Por algum motivo que não me fora confiado, eu andava muito sensível a tudo. Tinha dores de cabeça constantes e vomitava quase sempre. Consultei minha pajem e ela disse, sem nem titubear: "É culpa."

Mas poderia ser verdade que eu me sentia culpada por trair Jacob? Eu respondi para ela veemente que não era verdade. Que vazia tudo aquilo com a consciência limpa e tranqüila. Ela me respondeu: "Ou é culpa, ou você está grávida." De repente, então, fiquei aterrorizada. Essa sim era uma idéia que fazia todo o sentido, mas sem dúvidas não poderia aceitá-la. Não iria aceitá-la. "Grávida"... eu? Do Edward?

Preocupada como eu havia ficado passei a, involuntariamente - e inconscientemente também, pois só vim a perceber após ele conversar comigo - ignorar e me afastar de Edward. Não era, com certeza, a atitude mais madura a ser tomada, mas só de me aproximar dele eu passava a tremer e sentia-me fraca. Tão fraca que não era capaz de pronunciar nenhuma palavra em sua presença.

-Por que me ignoras? - eu estava passeando pelos corredores infinitos do palácio quando uma mão fria agarrou meu braço com firmeza e delicadeza, é obvio que não restavam dúvidas de quem era o dono da mão.

-Eu não estou a ignorar ninguém. - após gaguejar severas vezes, respondi com força.

-Tens certeza? Porque já faz dias que a senhora, nem ao menos vai cavalgar. Não quero que pare de fazer o que gosta por minha causa. - ele falou me puxando para mais perto de si.

-Estou absolutamente certa do que lhe falei e creio ser muita prepotência de tua parte achar que deixo ou não de fazer algo por tua causa. - Falei juntando as sobrancelhas, tentando criar um ar sério e autoritário - que eu deveria ter, mas não tinha, naturalmente. - E ademais, por que se importa?

-Por quê? - ele me soltou bruscamente e se afastou o máximo que a parede atrás de si permitiu.

-Sim, afinal não há nada de verdade entre nós, não é? E... por um acaso, o que estas fazendo aqui dentro. Não sabes que é proibido? - eu ergui meu queixo.

-Havia me esquecido, com sua licença. - arrependi-me quase que instantaneamente da minha atitude, mas já não podia voltar atrás e eu assisti conforme suas costas lentamente se afastavam. Meu coração disparou quando elas fizeram menção de se virar, mas me decepcionei.

Soube que a babá de Emmet me procurava através de uma criada que me encontrou em um corredor, fui então descobrir o que queriam. Ao chegar no quarto vi a moça debruçada sobre o berço de meu filho mais velho colocando a palma de sua mão na testa dele.

-O que foi? Meu filho está doente? - perguntei com uma voz aguda e aflita.

-Ele apenas se encontra meio febril, vossa majestade. - a loira me informou.

-Não há perigo de ser alguma doença grave? - me aproximei do berço decorado a ouro para poder acariciar meu filho.

-O médico acabou de se retirar, mas não antes de me assegurar que não há tal possibilidade. - ela sorriu - A senhora é uma boa mãe. Jamais conheci rainha parecida com a senhora, tomara que fique conosco muito tempo.

Eu sorri em reposta, aquele elogio me forneceu um pequeno ponto de luz em meio à escuridão que minha vida se encontrava recentemente. Eu estava com medo, muito medo. Admitir não era fácil, mas era a mais pura verdade. Num impulso - que eu não estava apta a perceber de que sentimento era derivado - saí correndo. Corri. Corri sem perceber para o estábulo.

Como sempre, para minha felicidade, meu escape estava lá. Ele sempre estava.

-A senhora por aqui? - a hostilidade mesclada com sarcasmo naquele tom de voz chegava a rasgar minhas entranhas.

-Me perdoe. - eu não o encarei.

-Pelo que? No que diz respeito a mim, esse é apenas o comportamento padrão das rainhas charlatonas mundo a fora. Não há do que estar arrependida.

-Sabes muito bem que não sou assim. - eu finalmente ergui meus olhos em sua direção.

-Será que sei? Afinal, _não temos nada de verdade_.

-Tu não és uma pessoa rancorosa, então porque estás agindo assim? - eu me arrastei para perto dele, até conseguir tocar com minhas mãos o tecido macio de sua camisa branca surrada e apertá-lo em meus punhos.

-Porque me cansei de ser seu brinquedinho. Concordei em participar deste seu joguinho, majestade. Mas não estou aqui para servir de capacho para nenhum nariz empinado da realeza. - não chegou a ser deseducado - mas mesmo que tivesse sido, sua beleza estonteante provavelmente faria passar despercebido -, mas foi bastante ríspido.

-Eu...

-Não precisa falar nada.

-Preciso sim. Venha comigo.

Eu peguei em sua mão e senti um arrepio eriçar cada pêlo do meu corpo no mesmo instante. O conduzi - conduzir sim, pois não conseguiria o arrastar sozinha de modo algum - até a casinha do estábulo onde o convenci a entrar em minha vicissitude:

Minha vida confusa de valores distorcidos, onde a realidade se tornara a muito algo inexpugnável.

-Há algo que me vem assombrando.

-O que poderia deixar vossa majestade tão abalada? - ele ainda falava com escárnio.

-Lhe garanto que é algo do seu interesse, por isso pare de me tratar dessa forma infantil.

-Infantil? Infantil? Logo que voltei de minha semana afastado nossa majestade se esgueirou como gato para vir aqui, num momento que certamente deveria estar com seu esposo numa conferência importante (segundo me contaram), para me contar que sentiu minha falta e que não entendia o porquê de eu ter partido sem lhe informar nada. Agora tu me ignoras sem um motivo aparente e eu sou o infantil?

Ele me fez lembrar minhas ações impensadas do outro dia. Eu realmente fizera o que ele disse. Fugira de um compromisso só para perguntar onde ele esteve, mas certamente não disse diretamente que senti falta - embora não fosse total mentira - nem usei o termo "sem me informar nada". Mas eu tinha que dar um basta àquelas acusações, elas eram muito pequenas comparadas a grandiosidade do que eu precisava contar a ele.

Mas como eu falaria que neste exato momento eu carregava dentro do meu ser um filho concebido, provavelmente, no feno em que estávamos pisando?

Era melhor ir direto ao assunto.

-Eu posso estar grávida. - falei esquivando o olhar, só mirando o feno.

-Parabéns! Mais um possível herdeiro.

-Não. - eu tinha certeza que estava vermelha e também podia sentir meus olhos marejarem.

-Quer dizer que? Mas pode ser do Rei também!

-Não, não pode. Eu não me deito com o Rei (não deste modo) desde muito antes de te conhecer, Edward. - eu negava fortemente com a cabeça.

-Isso... Não pode... Estar acontecendo... - o olhar dele vagava, procurando um ponto no qual pudesse se fixar.

-O que achas que eu devo fazer? Achas que devo ir para cama com Jacob para fingir que a criança é dele? - eu me ajoelhei a seus pés chorando.

-Não! - o movimento foi tão bruto que me derrubou.

-"Não" o quê? - eu o olhava do chão.

- Isabella, tens que perder este filho.

Em primeiro me comovi por ser chamada pelo meu nome, ele nunca me chamava de Isabella, mas depois fui começar a perceber o conteúdo do que falava e o tom que usara. Ele afirmou aquilo com tanta certeza na voz que eu não tive forças imediatas para responder. Demorei ainda um pouco para compreender suas palavras. E de repente compreendi. Mas... Como eu poderia abortar uma criancinha? Uma criança inocente e sem culpa que nem sabia da sujeira que se passava no mundo de fora. E ainda tinha mais. Era só uma possibilidade eu estar grávida.

-Não o farei. - meu brado não falhou e nem poderia numa circunstancia como esta.

-Então eu o farei por você. Não pode dar a luz a um filho meu, não compreendes? - ele berrava e fazia meu tímpano vibrar com tal intensidade que chegava a doer.

-Não, não entendo. E continuarei sem entender se não me explicares.

-É melhor assim. Esqueça. - ele se virou e ia sair, mas eu o agarrei pelo braço.

-Eu quero uma explicação.

-Estás certa disso? - ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Sim. - não titubeei ao responder, mas não tinha medo de me arrepender. Não mais.

Naquele momento, ele estava preste a revelar-me o que seria provavelmente o maior segredo que ele poderia me confiar, ou que qualquer um poderia me confiar. Eu tinha certeza que estaria ligado à seu sumiço e que talvez não fosse algo reconfortante, mas eu estava completamente vidrada por aquele homem e tudo que dizia respeito a ele. Edward era vicioso e eu me tornara adicta. Não acredito que neste ponto ainda pudesse dizer que se tratava apenas de atração.

Eu precisava dele e estava disposta a aceitar qualquer que fosse a realidade - mesmo que esta palavra estivesse abolida de minha vida - para continuar a seu lado.

Quanto a Jacob? Ele era um mero fardo a ser carregado, ou obstáculo a ser ultrapassado, para que eu pudesse conquistar meu maior objetivo no momento: Edward Cullen.

* * *

Oláa!

Como vão todos?

Obrigada pelas tantas reviews, estou comovida aqui! Acreditem! Minha primeira fic e já recebendo tantas reviews! Omg!

Ahahha

Obrigada por lerem mais este capitulo! Me deixem mais reviews por favooooor!

Beijos e abraços a todos!

Louise.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: God Save the Lover

Cap. 5: Vampiro?

Eu tinha acabado de assinar minha sentença. Talvez Edward estivesse prestes a contar o maior segredo que poderia existir no mundo. Meu coração não se segurava, eu sentia o sangue fluindo rápido demais, as têmporas pulsavam e faziam minha cabeça doer.

-Digas de uma vez. Eu não tenho medo. Nada que venha de ti me assusta. - o que me assustava era a facilidade com que estas palavras saíam da minha boca.

-Nem mesmo se eu disser que não sou como todas as outras pessoas vivendo neste palácio? Que não sou como todas as outras pessoas no mundo? - ele não me olhava nos olhos enquanto falava.

Pode parecer besteira, mas que eu já sabia que ele não era normal logo que eu conheci, não podia negar. Ele exercia uma influencia sobrenatural sobre qualquer um, como se nos transformássemos em seus escravos quando lhe convinha. Sua aparência era estonteante e inebriante, não havia duvidas de que ele era diferente de todos. Mas o que isso queria dizer?

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-E se eu tivesse mais de cem anos (e estivesse prestes a viver mais 100)? Se eu nem ao menos fosse humano? - ele me perguntou esboçando um sorriso sádico, como se estivesse se deleitando de minhas dúvidas.

-Então estou na presença de um ser sobrenatural? - perguntei irreverente.

-Isso preocupa a vossa majestade?

-Na verdade, não. - fui sincera.

-Por quê? - ele parecia confuso e inconformado com este fato.

-Acredito que se quisesses fazer algo de ruim a mim, já o teria feito. Tivestes plenas oportunidades. E também porque - por uma estranha e desconhecida razão - confio em ti. - eu sorri, sorri com toda a serenidade que ainda me restava.

Ele virou-se e saiu correndo. Seus passos eram firmes e pesados, mais como uma marcha. Tive de correr muito para alcançá-lo, já perto da pequena lagoa que também fazia parte dos jardins do palácio.

-Ei! Não fujas assim de mim! - eu exaltei.  
-É por isso que tens de perder este filho, Isabella. És boa demais para perder tudo, para atirar tua vida no fogo e assistir a ela virando cinzas. - ele freou e eu pude alcançá-lo.

-Não sei do que estás falando, mas não me importaria se este fosse o preço a pagar por mais tempo contigo.

-O que estás querendo dizer? Agora sou eu que não entendo. - ele se virou para mim e pela primeira vez no dia me olhou nos olhos com o devido cuidado, tentando me desvendar.

-Eu te amo. - coloquei a mão na garganta como num reflexo, não acreditava estar dizendo isso.

-Perdão? - a dúvida e a comoção eram visíveis.

As mesmas lágrimas quentes que correram pela minha face quando deixei Edward me enxergasse por completo, escorriam novamente. Inevitavelmente eu estava certa daquela vez. Eu chorava porque tinha quebrado uma promessa. A promessa de jamais me apaixonar.

-É. E eu não sei o porquê e não sei como. Tudo que eu penso tem a ver com o Edward Cullen. Tudo que eu vejo me lembra o Edward Cullen. Eu conto os segundos que faltam para o nosso reencontro e nada, nada me faz mais feliz do que estar ao teu lado. Mesmo que não seja recíproco, eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Por isso peço que me contes a verdade. - Eu acabava de fazer uma confissão de amor e já cobrava coisas dele? Que estranha que eu era.

-Eu sou um _vampiro_. - Ele nem titubeou e eu vi que as palavras saíram sem pressa de seus lábios perfeitos e bem delineados e continuaram a se repetir em minha cabeça durante muito tempo.

Eu ri e isso não pareceu agradar muito ele, porem sua expressão continuou enigmática e indecifrável. Edward era bom em não deixar que os outros vissem através dele, muito bom.

-Inusitado. - foi só o que me veio à mente após o súbito ataque de riso.

-Não está assustada? Não desistiu de seu amor? - ele me agarrou com suas mãos - agora mais do que nunca - gélidas.

-Realmente acreditas que meu amor é algo assim tão fraco? E para falar a verdade, estou mais incrédula do que assustada. E tem mais uma coisa. O que isso tem a ver com a possível gravidez?

-A idéia que você tem de um vampiro, qual é?

Só quando ele me perguntou eu parei para pensar. O quê vinha na minha cabeça? Presas? Um rosto bonito e atraente (isso ele tinha)? Palidez e temperatura corporal baixa (isso também)? Alho? Cruz?... Sangue? Sangue...

-Sim, o problema está exatamente no que estás a pensar. - até eu senti minha falta de cor - Eu, há anos, deixei de me alimentar de sangue humano. Satisfaço-me indo atrás de animais grandes que vivem nas florestas perto daqui. Mas o ser que nascerá de seu ventre não será assim. Embora seja meio-humano, terá os mesmos instintos - e sua testa franziu ao usar esta palavra - que eu um dia tive. Terá um crescimento extraordinariamente rápido e antes que se possa ver já terá aparência de um adolescente. Sem falar que, jamais envelhecerá. - dor passou por seus olhos ao mencionar esse detalhe.

-Entendo. - na verdade só compreendia parcialmente, ainda estava digerindo tudo. - E se...

-"E se" nada, Bella. Não desistirás de tua vida por um monstro como eu. Por isso irá perder este filho, se ele realmente existir. Você é tão efêmera que se essa criança realmente vier a existir só irá acentuar sua fragilidade diante do mundo. E mesmo que me ames, o que há entre nós jamais será algo mais que a brincadeira que tem sido. Afinal, você é a Rainha e eu o servo. - ele falou isso como se quisesse dizer: "você é a criança e eu o brinquedo" e, não sei se ele estava consciente disso, mas ele me machucou - e doeu muito.

Eu passei a me sentir tonta de repente. Tudo girava com tamanha rapidez que eu não conseguia nem ao menos focalizar a imagem bela e perfeita de Edward. O foco sumiu totalmente e tudo escureceu. Sei que acordei horas depois (já era noite) na minha cama. Pensei que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas foi aí que Natalie (uma das criadas) me disse que eu tinha sido encontrada por Edward desmaiada perto do lago e ele me trouxera para cá. Devia ser verdade, então - que pena.

E lembrava, não só que Edward ignorou meus sentimentos como também que ele tinha me dito que era um vampiro.

E ainda era difícil de acreditar.

Passei três dias deitada na minha cama, levantando apenas para vomitar regularmente. Não havia mais dúvidas de que eu carregava dentro de mim um filho. E por alguma razão, senti como se ele fosse mais especial do que Emmet e Jasper jamais foram - senti também que era uma coisa horrível de se pensar.

-Vossa majestade? - perguntaram do lado de fora dando murrinhos na porta do banheiro. Eu estava agachada, agarrando as pernas contra meus peitos doloridos fortemente.

-Sim? - falei tentando manter minha voz o mais estável que pude.

-O Rei deseja ver-lhe. Disse que a senhora não participa mais de nada e que isso tem de acabar. - reconheci a voz de Natalie (sim, a mesma Natalie), a grande aduladora de Jacob.

-Diga a ele que - ia xingá-lo, mas pensei e seria melhor manter a conduta ponderada - que já vou me encontrar com ele em seu escritório.

Lavei a boca para retirar aquele gosto e cheiro azedo dela que estavam impregnados até no banheiro, coloquei um sapato e marchei sem dar atenção aos que chamavam pelo meu nome. Entrei no escritório onde Jacob já me esperava, fechei a porta atrás de mim e sentei-me de frente a ele.

-A esposa pródiga volta a seu devido posto? - me perguntou com um escárnio cortante na voz.

-Se é assim que desejas encarar. Jake, sabes muito bem que eu não te abandonei. - minha voz era mais uma súplica.

-Tudo bem. Não importa realmente.

-Vou almoçar, porque não me acompanhas? - sugeri sorrindo.

-Não obrigado. Ainda não estou com fome. Fique tranqüila, eles vão te servir. Já avisei que, se não houver ninguém na casa além de nós, podem te servir sem me esperar. - ele sorriu dessa vez.

-Obrigada.

-Só porque não falei nada não quer dize que não percebi seus enjôos, Bella. - eu já ia saindo quando sua voz me parou, eu congelei.

-Não entendo o que queres dizer. - manejei para responder casualmente e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

O que eu faria agora? A idéia de conceber a criança era finalmente assustadora. Eu corri de volta para meu quarto. Minhas bochechas quentes num misto de vergonha e raiva, o gosto salgado de lágrimas novamente me vinham à boca. Eu estava sem saída.

Será que...? Eu conseguiria...?

O desespero começou a se espalhar lentamente pelo meu corpo e logo dominava toda minha mente. Fui até minha pequena escrivaninha de mogno, com suas voltas rococó e peguei do interior da gaveta central um abridor de cartas, mas aquilo não serviria. Eu pude, então, sentir - e ver - minhas mãos trêmulas tentarem alcançar a haste de metal que fazia parte do mecanismo de fechamento da cortina rosa e dourada. Consegui adquirir forças para puxá-la e arrancá-la do teto. Eu ouvia meus soluços e via meu peito subindo e descendo rápido demais, acompanhando o ritmo disparado de meu coração. Fui em direção ao banheiro, não tranquei a porta, mas a fechei e me apoiei nela.

Comecei a pensar, enquanto tirava meu vestido, minha anca e toda a sustentação de metal do vestido, no bem que me traria fazer aquilo. Mas nada vinha. Só estava decidida a fazê-lo porque os contra eram muito fortes. Só de roupa íntima eu me preparei psicologicamente - se é que isso era possível - inspirando duas ou três vezes bem calmamente. Abaixei a ceroula - porque eu não daria outro nome aquela calça que chamavam de roupa intima - e sem pensar mais nenhum minuto e com toda a força que ainda me restavam em meus hesitantes braços assinei a sentença (agora) de uma pura criança. Com ódio e antes de iniciar a sangrar como um animal sendo abatido - um do qual lhe cortaram alguma parte do corpo - puxei para fora de mim a vara e senti meu interior se rasgando.

O chão era branco, mas aos pouco se tornara tão rubro quanto uma rosa. A única e ultima coisa que pensei antes de tudo se esvanecer foi se Deus - se é que tal figura realmente existia - não faria o favor de me matar de uma vez, porque eu não queria ter de me explicar a ninguém.

***

Minhas preces não pareciam ter sido atendidas quando acordei, quatro dias depois - podia ver no calendário deixado sobre a mesa -, dolorida em minha cama. Olhei a minha volta e não tive certeza do que via. Não havia milhões de pessoas para me interrogar, nem um médico, nem uma enfermeira. Eu só via o Jacob - pobre Jacob - dormindo, sentado na cadeira, mas debruçado sobre a cama. Era incrível como ele era dedicado a mim. Eu comecei a me sentir culpada pela primeira vez por causa de meu ato extraconjugal. Ele me amava, cuidava de mim e me dava tudo o quê eu queria, e eu o tratava assim em retorno? Logo lembrei que ele também dormia com outras mulheres e passei a me sentir melhor.

-Jacob? - falei baixinho.

-Isa... bella... - ele falava no sono.

-Sou eu, Jake. Acorde. - nuna havia me sentido tão próxima dele quanto neste exato momento.

-Bella? Bella! - ele abriu os olhos e primeiramente não entendeu, mas logo, quando terminou de organizar os pensamentos, arregalou os olhos e gritou.

-Eu. - sorri envergonhada.

-Por quê?

-Ia ser ruim. Para todos. - falei sem olhar para ele.

-Você podia ter morrido! Quase morreu! O médico disse que você perdeu muito sangue. - ele se mexia tanto para falar que a situação se tornava cômica.

-Agora já está tudo bem. - não havia o menor sentimento na minha voz.

-Você ficará sob observação médica durante mais duas semanas. E não se preocupe: você perdeu o bebê naturalmente e não há a existência de nenhuma ferramenta que prove o contrário... A não ser para o médico. - acrescentou.

Eu sorri e me deixei cair pesadamente com a cabeça no travesseiro. Estava com tanta fome que quando Alice entrou com uma bandeja de comida no quarto quase chorei. Comi tudo sem cerimônia, não fiz questão de saber nem o que havia nos pratos mais elaborados e curiosos.

O Rei Jacob teve de viajar para tratar de assuntos diplomáticos. Eu fiquei sozinha, sem permissão para me levantar para nada, nem ver meus filhos. Eram três da tarde no meu terceiro dia solitária e cativa quando ouvi o barulho do ferrolho da porta. Estranhei porque não era horário de nada, de nenhuma refeição nem de visitas.

Foi aí que vi um cabelo cor de bronze adentrando meu quarto, uma figura exuberante se prostrando diante de mim na frente da cama. E vi uma expressão tão triste, mas tão triste que eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Acha que não é recíproco? - a voz aveludada e calma penetrou meus ouvidos e me causou um estranho conforto.

-O quê? - eu estava realmente confusa. Ele adentrava meu quarto e falava palavras assim jogadas e esperava que eu entendesse?

-Se não fosse recíproco eu não teria passado as últimas cento e sessenta e oito horas, dos últimos sete dias (quatro que eu fiquei em coma e três no meu "exílio") sem conseguir pensar em algo que não fosse a vossa majestade. - à esta altura eu já tinha conseguido entender, ele prosseguiu - Fico, sim, muito aliviado de saber que não terás mais um problema em tua vida, porém... porém me parte o coração ver você se machucar sabendo que é por minha causa. Eu acho, quer dizer, agora tenho certeza, que eu te amo. Isabella, Vossa Majestade, Bella. Eu Edward Cullen, um vampiro camponês sem destino - a frase quase me fez rir pelo emprego do termo "vampiro", acho que eu ainda teria de me acostumar a isto - estou, definitivamente e irrevogavelmente, apaixonado pela Rainha de toda a nossa Inglaterra. Deus salve a rainha.

Eu ergui meu queixo e olhei seus olhos devidamente, eles exprimiam o mais profundo carinho. Edward se aproximou de mim bem lentamente, beijou cada uma das lágrimas que novamente estavam espalhadas pelo meu rosto - para quem nunca havia chorado mais de uma vez na vida eu estava bem chorona, culpa da magnificência de Edward - e depois, roçando os lábios frios em minha pele que ardia, trilhou seu caminho para minha boca. Ele me beijou, diferente da maioria dos nossos beijos ansiosos e cheios de desejo esse foi lento e suave. Ele logo se separou de mim para dizer:

- Estava tão preocupado. - e me abraçou. O abraço era frio em seu peito marmóreo, mas não me importava.

E é normalmente nessa hora que eu acordo ou que alguém acaba com a magia do momento. Essa na foi uma exceção a regra, sem o incômodo da tranca só ouvi passos e a voz de Jacob:

- Então é ele.

* * *

Oláa! Tudo bem com todos vocês? Espero que sim!

Bem, sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas foi compliacdo desenvolver esse capítulo e olha o tamanho dele! Até eu estou surpresa, afinal venci minha preguiça.

Aproveitei meu momento sem criatividade (que ocorreu durante a produção deste capítulo) para responder as reviews 3 Até as mais antigas! Se eu esqueci alguma me perdoem!

Helena - que boom! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

Thassila Vieira - Só um detalhe: eu só li até o Lua Nova (preguiçaa)! =X Mas de qualquer modo, que bom que você adorou, por ser minha primeira fic eu fico realmente muito insegura!

Vivian Hatake Malfoy - Curiosa heeein?? Ahahha… eu tbm sou, e muuito! ;) obrigada por ler!

julliet disappear - acho que vc já descobriu! =)

Paat - Obrigada! Obrigada! E mais um Obrigada!

Tatyperry - Sim ele contou! *__* hsaushau ;)

Sarah Cullen - desculpe se te causei qualquer surto okk?? Vou tentar não demorar tanto.

Pammy-sama - obrigada! =)

ana kawall - beem… tudo isso vc já já entende e descobre… melhor não abrir minha boca grande =x

Hello Murder - agradeço o fato de vc ser uma pessoa curiosa! =)

Dan' - desculpe se decepciono suas expectativas a cada dia que demoro mais para postar! T.T

Helena(ch. 1) - graciaas =) hsuashua

Camy C(ch. 1) - primeira review! Omg! - Obrigadaa!! Epero que tenha continuado a ler! =)

Luisa Evans Cullen(ch. 1) - Sim!! Nossos nomes são parecidoos! =) Luisa é mais legal, ninguém fala que é estranho... =( obrigada por tudo!

Cat e Dani(ch. 1) - vocês são um doce! Aahha... li as fics de vocês e adorei viu? Obrigada pela força!

Lice Cullen(ch. 1) - obrigadaaaaaa!! Adoro incentivos!

Noelle(ch. 2) - obrigada, sua review foi de grande ajuda na minha importante decisão T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Título: God Save the Lover

Cap. 6: Salve-me

Eu engoli em seco. Minha garganta ardia pedindo líquido, mas a produção de saliva parecia ter parado. Eu estava congelada, só meus olhos escuros se mexiam. Ora encaravam Edward, que estava em pé ao meu lado, ora Jacob, que ficava fitando firme para mim da frente da cama.

-Não sei do que está falando, Jacob. Ele é só meu amigo, estava me consolando. - retruquei a sua afirmação nada educada, após titubear um pouco.

-Pare de agir assim. Que ridícula. Você estava grávida até poucos dias atrás! Meu Deus, eu não sou burro, Bella! - ele ergueu sua voz mais do que necessário e parecia agoniado ao pronunciar cada palavra. Eu estava tremendo muito, puxei um pouco as cobertas para ver se passava - em vão.

-Por favor, perdoe-me a ousadia de dirigir-lhe a palavra, majestade, mas creio que não é falando assim com tua esposa que o... - Edward falava mansamente com sua voz de veludo, com seus olhos olhando para o chão, até ser interrompido por um golpe.

Jacob deu-lhe um soco no rosto, mas ao invés do previsto não vi Edward no chão com uma expressão de dor. Vi Jake apertando o punho recém usado com a outra mão. Ele grunhia de dor, aparentemente, a pele marmórea de Edward não tinha só a cor e a temperatura da pedra, mas também sua rigidez. Levantei-me fazendo certo esforço, senti um relampejo de dor e vi meu pijama branco se tingir de vermelho rapidamente, mas não liguei. Ajoelhei-me perante Edward, ele tinha um olhar apologético em suas íris cor de mel. Mexi meus lábios de forma a dizer "vá logo" e antes que eu pudesse sentir outra ferroada vinda do meu ventre ele já tinha partido. Arrastei-me até onde Jacob estava, até agora, sofrendo com a dor.

-Meretriz. - ele não me encarava.

-Não, eu só... - não conseguia pensar num modo de terminar a frase, pois eu mesma não encontrava palavra melhor para me descrever. Calei-me.

O ardor na face provocado pelo tapa, ou a cortante dor no meu abdômen não se comparavam com a sensação que emanava de meu peito. Sentia meu coração se estilhaçando, como se fosse feito de vidro - um vidro fino e frágil. Ele parecia que ia parar de bater a cada momento, suas batidas incertas faziam com que me contorce-se. O pior de tudo era saber que essa sensação vinha da recente perda de um vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze. Não era da culpa, não era do bofete, era simplesmente da perda.

Senti-me sendo arrastada, eu gritava - mesmo que minha voz mal saísse -, pois era puxada pelos cabelos. Conseguia sentir uma pontada aguda cada vez que um fio do meu cabelo marrom e sem-graça era arrancado. Não agüentando mais juntei tudo que tinha de força e ergui-me. Abri os olhos e tentei focalizar o que via, só consegui enxergar o rastro de sangue que eu deixava para trás e minhas pernas cobertas do líquido rubro. Fechei de novo os olhos para aliviar a tontura que o cheiro de ferrugem estava me causando, não adiantou muito.

Tenho certeza que estava prestes a desfalecer quando senti meu cabelo sendo largado, mas ao invés de alívio, mais dor. Fui empurrada contra uma parede e senti as costas da cabeça bater forte. Não consegui manter a consciência; no início eu pensava 'Fique acordada, Bella', mas o sono e a exaustão venceram e eu pude perceber os sentidos lentamente esvaindo-se.

Quando acordei não vi nada a minha volta. Tudo estava escuro demais para poder enxergar qualquer coisa. Minha barriga implorava por alimento, eu devia ter passado um bom tempo desacordada. Retraí-me, apertando com força os joelhos contra o peito. Onde eu podia estar? Estava frio e eu não me sentia disposta nem para comprimir os meus joelhos. Larguei-os antes que me esgotasse. Foi aí que um ruído invadiu o local, eu não sabia dizer o que era com certeza, mas parecia vir da porta. 'Provavelmente a tranca' pensei. Arregalei e agucei meus olhos para ver quem entrava.

A figura não era tão familiar quanto eu imaginei que seria. Era jovial e tinha uma expressão aparente de preocupação. Ajoelhou-se a meu lado e me ergueu em seus braços.

-Rainha Isabella! Como estás? - reconheci finalmente a pessoa por sua voz. Aquela voz de inabalável calma, grossa, mas nem por isso rude invadiu meus ouvidos e eu consegui a imagem perfeita da pessoa com quem falava: Carlisle.

-Carlisle... Edward, onde ele está? - gaguejei muito, as mãos frias dele me seguravam firmemente e sem aparente esforço.

-Foi perseguido pela guarda pessoal do Rei. Teve de se esconder. Majestade, ele me deixou encarregado de lhe procurar. Venho fazendo isso a mais de dois dias. - ele ainda estava inalterado.

-Dois dias... Mas Edward? Ele vai ficar bem? - eu não conseguia disfarçar minha preocupação.

-Majestade, tenho plena consciência que sabes de nosso segredo, então não deveria estar preocupada com Edward. Ele ficara bem. Se preocupe mais com você, afinal quem está mais pálida aqui é, inacreditavelmente, a senhora. - ele apertou-me com mais força, mas mesmo demonstrando preocupação com suas palavras e atos não detectei o menor sentimento em sua voz.

Tínhamos caminhado - na verdade Carlisle tinha caminhado - por um longo corredor e finalmente saímos à luz. Senti meus olhos queimarem um pouco, mas logo me acostumei e pude ver o reluzente cabelo loiro do meu carregador chacoalhando com a brisa - que estava brava demais para não ser uma daquelas que precede as tempestades inglesas. Nunca havia reparado como Carlisle também era muito atraente, tanto quanto Edward. Sua pele era semitransparente como a do quase ruivo, seu corpo frio e rígido como o dele também. Foi aí que veio o clarão:

Juntando o "Nosso segredo" que ele acabava de pronunciar, sua aparência e todas as vezes que eu senti sua cumplicidade com Edward, me senti idiota de não ver a resposta que o tempo todo esteve no meu nariz. Carlisle também era um vampiro.

-Dói. - eu falei em meio às bruscas puxadas de ar que eu precisava dar para respirar.

-Eu posso imaginar. - sorriu tristemente - Vamos. - e andou ainda mais rápido.

Logo estávamos na cabana onde Carlisle morava - aparentemente, aquele tempo todo eu estive dentro do castelo, talvez em um tipo de masmorra, ou algo que lho valha. Ele me colocou na cama que havia no meio do pequeno ambiente e iniciou sua busca pelo desconhecido. Abria todas as portas, gavetas e armários procurando encontrar algo.

—Finalmente! — ele praticamente amaldiçoou.

—Encontrou? - não sabia o que, mas quis incentivá-lo para ao menos quebrar o silencio que começava a se formar.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente, eu ainda não estava certa do que ele havia encontrado até ele andar de encontro a mim para enfim abrir a caixinha de mogno que carregava. Lá dentro eu vi frascos - de remédio talvez -, ataduras e outras coisas que servem para cuidar de enfermos e feridos. Abriu uma rolha e despejou um líquido amarronzado em todos os meus pequenos cortes e em seguida falou:

-Tenho de examiná-la. - sou voz era firme, mas eu estava extremamente encabulada - Sou médico, posso lhe garantir.

-Médico? Então por que estás aqui? O senhor tem um profissão maravilhosa deveria praticá-la! - eu falava como uma criança, mas é que eu estava realmente surpresa.

Ele só sorriu tristemente em resposta.

Provavelmente a história por trás de ele não praticar não era agradável.

Enfim ele me examinou, atestou que eu não poderia me mexer por ao menos três dias. Falou que eu não havia dado a chance de meu corpo cicatrizar e por isso sangrou novamente, eu escutava atentamente, mas minha mente divagava para outro lugar. Só conseguia imaginar Edward sendo preso. Sei que provavelmente não conseguiriam matá-lo, mas e quando descobrissem isso? O que Edward faria? Seu cheiro meio adocicado, sua voz aveludada e seu cabelo reluzente não me saíam da cabeça e ao mesmo tempo em que estava preocupada com tudo, estava feliz. Feliz porque ele disse que me amava.

- Vossa Majestade está me escutando? - ele aproximou o rosto do meu, talvez achasse que eu estava mal novamente.

-E meus filhos? Eu preciso vê-los. - falei olhando para os padrões desenhados no lençol que me cobria, meus dedos apertavam com força o tecido, torcendo-o para tentar aliviar algo que estava preso em mim.

-A senhora necessita de ao menos três dias. Depois disso poderá voltar ao castelo, e eu tenho de lhe contar os planos do senhor Edward, mas ele prometeu que estaria aqui após seu resgate, então ele virá e poderá explicar ele mesmo.

Eu sorri, virei para o outro lado com extrema cautela e fechei os olhos, mas comecei a lembrar-me da fome que sentia.

-Carlisle, tem algo eu possa comer? - pronunciei sem me virar.

-Apenas pão. - falou provavelmente enquanto erguia o corpo, pois eu senti o peso sendo retirado da cama e ela fazendo um ruído, com o qual eu quase ri, pois parecia de alívio.

-Qualquer coisa...

Ele me serviu o pão que comi sem cerimônia. Não era novo, mas minha fome exigia comida, fosse o que fosse.

E meu primeiro dia se encerrou assim, pois eu fechei meus olhos, cansada, e só os reabri na manhã do segundo dia - que eu descobri ser na verdade o primeiro. "Você não ficou nem doze horas do dia de ontem aqui, não conta." Foi o que Carlisle disse. Eu bufei e dei de ombros.

-Agora tenho de ir trabalhar. - falou-me enquanto abria a porta - não saias, majestade, e não abras para ninguém. Melhor que isso: não saias da cama.

-Fique tranqüilo, Carlisle. - sorri.

O ponteiro do relógio se arrastava e eu mal podia esperar pelo momento em que Carlisle voltaria para me tirar do meu enfado. Bateram na porta, não normalmente, foram três batidas, depois duas e mais uma por fim. Eu me encolhi e cobri até a boca com o mesmo lençol desenhado de antes. Senti a dose de adrenalina sendo espalhada pelo meu corpo quando as batidas - coordenadamente como antes - repetiram-se.

-Droga, Carlisle! Sou eu! Abra essa porta. - e lágrimas vieram a meus olhos ao ouvir aquela voz de veludo. Não tinha erro, era Edward.

-Edward? - eu falei o mais alto que pude.

-Isabella! - sua voz estava cheia de comoção, exatamente como a minha.

-Edward, eu não posso me levantar para abrir a porta. - choraminguei.

-Está tudo bem, vou entrar pela janela.

E assim aquela figura o fez. E logo que confirmei com meus olhos o que eu já sabia senti meu coração disparar. O cabelo levemente avermelhado estava uma bagunça, as roupas sujas e gastas. Mas ainda era aquele mesmo Edward que me causava arrepios ao me tocar, era o mesmo da voz de veludo que me encantava.

-Como você está? - ele tocou meu rosto muito suavemente, mas foi o suficiente para que uma onda deliciosa percorresse meu corpo.

-Melhor, eu acho. - sorri.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou minha testa, depois meu queixo e enfim meus lábios. O contato frio me assustou no inicio, mas logo entreabri meus lábios para aprofundar o beijo. Fui surpreendida por um abraço em meio aquele beijo repleto de saudade. Edward soluçava - sim, ele estava chorando - E eu não sei o porquê, mas meu coração, que tinha acabado de se emendar, foi partido novamente. Provavelmente era aquela sensação, da qual já havia falado. Quando estamos com Edward se ele está triste, estamos tristes, se está feliz, estamos felizes. A melancolia impregnada em seus olhos lentamente contagia os outros.

-O que foi? - eu o afastei um pouco empurrando-o pelos ombros com toda minha força.

-Eu achei que tinha te perdido. Eu não ia agüentar... Não de novo. - ele murmurou no meu ouvido, os arrepios desciam minha espinha junto com a sibilada de cada palavra.

-Eu estou aqui, e não vou a lugar nenhum tão cedo. - apertei-o contra mim.

-Eu preciso te contar algumas coisas. Acho que eu te devo. - ele me pulou quando subiu na cama e deitou-se ao meu lado.

Entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus e eu me senti mais próxima a ele naquele momento do que em qualquer transa. Eu tinha me declarado, pois a paixão corroia meu coração, e tinha sido correspondida, mas isso não significava que tudo estava perfeito. Eu não tinha a mínima intimidade com Edward, quero dizer: Não sabia nada sobre ele.

-Lembra quando lhe falei da minha mãe? - me perguntou repousando sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

-Sim. - respondi bem devagar.

-Sabe por que eu a amava tanto? - após meu balanço negativo da cabeça ele continuou: - Ela era humana, assim como eu também já o fui um dia. Éramos uma família feliz até meu pai... até meu pai...

-Não precisa continuar se não quiser. - eu passei meus dedos por entre seus cabelos um pouco embaraçados.

-Está tudo bem. - sorriu aquele sorriso falso e sem forças - Eu tinha uma irmã e meu pai a molestou. Minha mãe não agüentou aquilo. Não conseguiu conceber de maneira alguma como ele pode ter feito aquilo. Eu tinha 20 anos, a idade que ainda tenho até hoje. Meu pai tentou me matar porque eu quis contar ao padre que vivia perto, minha mãe me protegeu, morreu no meu lugar. Minha irmã assustada jogou uma pedra na cabeça de meu pai e o matou. Ela saiu correndo para um lado, eu para o outro. Quase me afoguei ao tentar atravessar um rio. É a ultima coisa que me lembro antes de acordar sedento por sangue. Cuidei para que pudesse domar essa sede, aprendi a me controlar. Anos depois descobri que minha irmã foi morta por uns soldados, e no mesmo ano encontrei Carlisle.

-É por isso? Por que tua mãe o salvou. Deves tua via a ela. - eu sorri, acho que foi até exagerado, mas eu não continha a felicidade que emanava de meu coração por ele estar se abrindo comigo.

-Sim. - Ele não me olhava nos olhos.

-E Carlisle? - o cutuquei para que me fitasse.

-Um médico acusado injustamente de bruxo, pois durante um parto ambas a mãe e a criança morreram. Ele foi jogado na água para um teste que provaria sua bruxaria. Quando o resgatei já era quase tarde demais, não tive oura opção a não ser convertê-lo em um monstro como eu.

-"Bruxo"? Então isso foi a mais de... - ele acenou com a cabeça e eu nem precisei continuar a frase.

-Meu deus, estou com um idoso! - eu ri, mas ele ficou sério.

-Sabes que eu não envelheço, certo?

Eu grudei meus lábios a sua orelha e sussurrei: - Posso ser uma vampira por ti.

-Faria isso por mim? Tens certeza, vossa majestade? A dor, a agonia. Terá de aprender a se controlar... - seu olhar era tão triste e vago, fiquei pensando se ele estaria recordando-se de seu próprio sofrimento.

-Faria tudo por ti.

-Eu quero que saibas que eu te amo, Bella. E preciso te pedir que faça parte de um plano (Carlisle deve tê-lo mencionado) para que fiquemos juntos.

Concordei com a cabeça e prestei atenção no que ele tinha para falar. Seria difícil mas eu conseguiria, para poder ficar com Edward.

* * *

Olá!

Como vão todos? Não estou totalmente satisfeita com este capítulo, por isso talvez eu estarei modificando-o quando postar o próximo!

Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiews please! ;D

Dan' - tentei vencer a preguiça, mas não deu muito certo! Me perdoe! Ahahha ;*

Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - Nossa! Obrigada! Continuei! ;*

Julliet Disappear - Pode odiá-lo agora, porque eu odeio. No livro eu amo o Jacob, por isso senti necessidade de criar um Jacob do qual eu não gostasse e uma Bella da qual eu não tivesse tanta raiva.

Ana Kawall - Matei um pouco da curiosidade? ;)

Beijoos!

Louise


	7. The End

Título: God Save the Lover

Cap. 7: Planos

Apertei com todas as minhas forças meu vestido antes de entrar pela porta enorme. Sentia meu corpo pegando fogo de ansiedade, não conseguia diminuir o ritmo das batidas cardíacas e já começava a suar frio quando Jacob mandou que eu adentrasse sua sala particular.

-Olá. - minhas mãos tremiam ao falar.

-Que vestes são estas? - perguntou aterrorizado me ignorando por completo.

-Não sei se você sabe, mas não vim aqui para isso. - respondi após um curto período de análise àquele pijama.

-Viestes pedir perdão?

-Não vou me desculpar. - declarei desviando os olhos.

-Mas quer voltar? Ultrajante.

-Vamos nos separar.

A convicção aplicada em minha voz não era normal. Jacob se levantou de sua escrivaninha e se aproximou de mim o suficiente para me fazer voltar a tremer e engolir em seco.

-Não, não vamos. - ele sorriu - De modo algum pedirei a separação.

-Faça como quiser, então. Mas aceite esta adultera em sua cama todas as noites.

-É o que farei.

Saí da sala e me dirigi para o quarto dos meus filhos - tive de subir a grande escadaria - o mais rápido que pude. Eu estava fazendo tudo do modo que Edward pedira, mas eu mesmo assim estava morrendo de preocupação. Ele me deu sua palavra de que tudo daria certo e não dava para duvidar dele quando se olhava bem em seus olhos, só que de maneira alguma eu conseguira deixar de me preocupar.

Eu não sabia onde ele estava; não sabia tudo que ele planejava. Eu creio que nunca tive tanto medo em minha vida. Medo de ser deixada pra trás. Por mais que na noite que passamos juntos na moradia de Carlisle ele tivesse dito milhares e milhares de vezes o quanto me amava, nada impedia que mudasse de idéia e deixasse esta reles _humana _para trás e seguisse a própria vida. Eu era comum, ordinária, sem atrativos grandes, então o que prenderia alguém tão surpreendente e magnífico - e com certeza sobrenatural - como Edward Cullen a mim? Eu só trazia problemas e eu realmente estava apavorada.

Queria me tornar uma deles. Fazer parte do círculo de Edward, viver o que ele vivia. Ele me contou naquela noite que enquanto ele não tinha admitido que me amava era mais fácil resistir aos instintos.

Como seria o esforço que ele fazia?

Eu queria saber, queria sentir. Queria ser exatamente como Edward, assim ele não teria um motivo para me deixar para trás.

Entrei bem devagar no quarto para verificar se eles estavam acordados e estavam. Emmet estava chorando. A emoção de ver meu filho chorando e falando "mamãe" foi grande demais e fez meus olhos marejarem, ainda mais por ser Emmet o maior dos dois. Eu fui até ele e o peguei no colo, ele parou de chorar.

-Mamãe está aqui. - eu cochichei e ele agarrou um pedaço do meu cabelo, enrolando-o em suas pequenas mãos ele sorria.

Eu o devolvi ao seu berço e dei-lhe um beijo, antes de sair beijei também Jasper que brincava com o móbile. Como eu os deixaria para trás?

E me lembrei... Lembrei que há pouco tempo eu estava quase a ter mais uma dessas pequeninas criaturas, meu peito se contraiu e eu não segurava mais as lágrimas que corriam fartamente. Por que eu chorava dessa vez? Perda? Eu só sei que me achava uma pessoa horrível naquele momento, porque ninguém havia me dado o direito de tirar a vida de uma pessoa, mesmo que fosse a menor delas.

Só que não adiantava ficar me lamentando, eu precisava fazer tudo como combinado.

Eu dormi sozinha aquela noite em meu aposento particular, pequeno e rústico comparado com o do Rei, mas era acolhedor. No dia seguinte levantei-me bem disposta, fui até o quarto de meus filhos que ainda dormiam. Beijei cada um na testa e já na porta acenei permitindo a mim mais algumas lágrimas que não demoraram a secar.

Tomei café a sós e avisei os criados que se quisessem me achar estaria na biblioteca. Lá em cima da mesa, aquela forrada de livros que mal podíamos ter certeza se era mogno, tinha uma carta. Desembrulhei cuidadosamente e ao retirar o papel do envelope eu já sabia o que estaria escrito ali. Uma carta que a cada nova palavra enfiava uma faca no meu coração. Palavras jogadas que ao serem combinadas realizavam meu maior medo. Rejeição. E aos poucos, conforme ia terminando a carta ela escorregava de minhas mãos. Me afastei daquela fonte de dor e continuei andando de costas até batê-las na fria coluna, foi então que sem forças e me apoiando ao pilar fui me aproximando do chão. Eu estava largada no chão sem me dar conta deste fato. Entorpecida e sem saber o que fazer. Parecia não haver mais chão para pisar, nem ar para respirar.

Só sei que fiquei lá caída. Quanto tempo eu não faço idéia, mas não via nenhum motivo para levantar. E o pior de tudo é que eu só pensava nas palavras de Edward na noite anterior: "Eu te amo." e "Não há como eu te abandonar.". Por que eu acreditei? Só porque eu queria acreditar? Minha força de vontade fora tão grande a ponto de me cegar. Eu cravava minhas unhas nas palmas de minhas mãos cerradas em punhos, podia sentir um ardor leve de quando uma delas conseguiu rasgar a pele. Uma voz familiar que chamava meu nome se fazia mais perto, perdida no torpor eu não fazia idéia de como reagir, por isso continuei imóvel.

- Isabella! - não era a voz que eu queria escutar, mas o dono dessa voz agarrou meus braços com força e me sacudiu fazendo minha cabeça latejar ainda mais. - O que houve, Bella!?

-Ele... - Cortei a frase no meio por não conseguir dizer nem para mim mesma o que havia acontecido. Meus olhos, embora abertos não captavam imagens, creio que meu cérebro estava muito ocupado com todas aquelas que já passavam como em filme na minha cabeça.

Senti um abraço cálido, bem diferente do de Edward, porém algo era exatamente igual: o mesmo carinho emanava. Por instinto soube que era Jacob que estava ali, ele gostava de mim - sempre havia gostado - só que eu era uma ingrata. A culpa dominava meu corpo, mas nada que conseguisse por de lado a sensação que eu ainda sentia. Comecei a conseguir definir a dor. Imaginei no meu peito um coração de vidro, o qual com minhas próprias mãos eu apertava até quebrar, não só o deixando em estilhaços, mas ferindo-me a mim mesma; sentia-me recoberta de cicatrizes.

-Eu não mereço este abraço, Jacob. - ergui um pouco minha cabeça deixando o orgulho falar mais alto, mas nem eu sabia de onde vinham aquelas palavras, já que não sentia a em meus pulmões.

-Sei que não sou digno de te estar abraçando depois de tudo que fiz, mas Isabella, eu te amo. E se ele não está aqui, eu com certeza estou.

-É... - eu desviei meus olhos e fiquei encarando a janela.

Não iria me levantar agora. Pensei em meus filhos, ali estava um bom motivo para sair do chão encerado de linóleo e voltar a minha antiga vida de fingimentos. Não parecia tão ruim, parecia até melhor do que ficar me lamentando.

Mas foi quando tentei me levantar que vi que não tinha forças pra isso.

-Queres ajuda? - perguntou-me Jacob que aparentemente ainda estava de pé me olhando fixamente.

Fiquei olhando-o sem ter certeza se aquela forma desfigurada era mesmo dele. Acho que minha rotina tinha mudado muito, para eu nem ao menos reconhecer meu marido. Enfim virei o rosto e após alguns minutos ouvi passos se afastando. Creio que jamais desejei tanto estar magoando alguém do que naquele momento, pois só assim Jacob não iria atrás da pessoa indigna que eu me tornara.

Pensei um pouco e assim eu achara um modo de não pensar na minha dor: pensando em outros. Imediatamente fui despachar as duas empregadas encarregadas de cuidar dos meus filhos, me tranquei no quarto com eles e não deixei ninguém entrar. Eu contava os dias passando lentamente enquanto eu os banhava, alimentava e ninava. Ouvi, enquanto esses dias passaram, Jacob batendo na porta centenas de vezes, mas não ouvi uma sequer o que ele dizia. Eu parecia estar sob um torpor tão grande que os sons não faziam sentido, nem o tato, nem o paladar - eu sobrevivia da comida que as empregadas me entregavam junto com o alimento de Emmet -, muito menos a visão, porque eu só via Edward; não importava para onde olhasse.

Foi então que uma manhã eu acordei com a voz do meu filho mais velho falando:

-Cadê 'pocotó'?

Eu me senti tão mais leve naquele momento e ao mesmo tempo pronta para acabar com tudo aquilo, já era tarde para voltar atrás - meu amor se tornara irrefutavelmente irremediável. E comecei a pensar na coisa que me parecia mais lógica, se é que poderia haver lógica depois que "ele" se fora.

-Esme? Tens uma faca para eu descascar a laranja? - eu tinha descido correndo as escadas e ido na direção da cozinha.

-Aqui, senhora. - ela me cedeu a faca afiada de bom grado.

Fui até o jardim que não via a tempos, de lá podia ver os cavalos que eu tanto amava. Olhei para a faca e deixei a laranja cair no chão enlameado. Encostei a faca em meu pulso e devagar lhe apliquei certa pressão, não demorou muito para as primeiras fitas rubras começarem a dar um quarto de volta ao redor do pulso e pingarem no chão. Com a mão do corte levei a faca até o outro pulso e repeti o que havia feito no primeiro. Sentei no chão e esperei.

Morrer não pareceu tão ruim naquele momento;

Morrer não estava doendo tanto quanto imaginado;

Morrer era o atalho que eu escolhera para que a dor cessasse.

Em pouco tempo minha vista ficou turva, fui perdendo a noção do que ocorria a minha volta - não que a tivesse, porque ainda estava alheia a tudo - e deitei-me ali mesmo naquele chão sujo. Não posso dizer o que aconteceu depois; tudo ficou preto. Jurava ser capaz de ouvir choros, sussurros e gritos. Depois tive a certeza de estar sendo carregada, mas eu não abria meus olhos; eu não enxergava nada a não ser o infinito. Também não podia me mover e não sentia nada.

A dor veio.

Uma dor agonizante que dominava minhas entranhas e queimava como fogo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu conseguia sentir-me congelando. Fome... fome não, sede. Os dedos formigavam - tanto os do pé quanto os da mão. Agoniavame o ardor em meus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. Casualmente flagrava-me esquecendo de respirar, mas nem por isso sufocando. Fechando as mãos em punho sentia que poderia esmagar qualquer coisa. Pude, então, abrir os olhos depois de muito tempo sob esta agonia. Só vi um rosto que era fruto de minha imaginação: Edward.

-Bella. - o toque não era tão frio quanto me lembrava.

-És tu Edward? Também morreste? - a minha voz saiu, e me espantei com o quanto ela me pareça mais sensual e persuasiva.

-Não, Bella. Mas eu te condenei.

Passei a mão direita pelo pulso esquerdo e não notei nada, nem um arranhão.

-Eu te roubei de lá. Achavam que já estavas morta, meu amor.

-'Amor'? Mas você não me deixou? - perguntei incrédula.

-Nosso plano falharia, foi o que uma cartomante me contou, tive de armar outro rápido. - a figura bela me encarava nos olhos.

-Então sabias que eu me mataria? - ergui-me.

Foi então que percebi estar deitada em um local desconhecido. E notei como nada mudara do que sentia por Edward, eu estava desesperada, com uma urgência de tocá-lo como se fizessem séculos que eu não o via. Tocar seu cabelo cor de cobre tão sedoso e sentir seu hálito gélido contra meu pescoço, ouvir o sussurrar de palavras em meu ouvido e estremecer a cada novo toque.

-Não, fiquei desesperado quando aquilo aconteceu. - ele me apertou contra seu peito.

-O que eu sou agora, Edward?

-Então percebeste. - ele sorriu tristemente - És igual a mim agora.

-Desde que descobri teu segredo, tudo que queria era ser igual a ti. Então por que não me sinto nem um pouco realizada?

Ele juntou nossas testas e nossas bocas ficaram a milímetros de distância.

-Porque sois um monstro - teve uma pausa - igual a mim.

Edward pouco à pouco foi me revelando as coisas. Encontrávamos-nos na Itália, onde todos aqueles como nós se reuniam, vivíamos entre iguais. Ele me ensinou como reagir aos meus instintos e tudo mais. Não fora tão difícil me acostumar à força que agora eu tinha, embora quebrasse muito mais coisas do que gostaria, meu real problema era a sede. Eu sentia o cheiro que vinha daqueles que eram o que uma vez eu fora, tinha vontade de matá-los de forma cruel, vontade de rasgá-los e assistir sua agonizante dor enquanto ria. Mas Edward me protegia, me ensinava a caçar animais.

E, um dia, foi normal estar entre eles. Sorrir para eles. Ser amiga deles, sem nunca me aproximar de verdade.

-Já podemos partir. - durante um passeio Edward cochichou no pé de minha orelha, arrancando de mim um pequeno gemido.

-Aonde iremos? - perguntei incrédula.

-Para onde desejares, vossa majestade. - brincou ele com o pronome.

-Primeiro quero ver Jacob, depois... bem, depois será surpresa. - sorri-lhe.

Fomos então. Viajar com vampiros era bem diferente, corríamos mais rápido que o projétil de uma arma. Atravessar o Canal da Mancha também nenhum desafio foi. Sem nem respirar nadávamos de um lado a outro por quantas vezes quiséssemos.

Sorrateiramente nos infiltramos nas proximidades do castelo e nos instalamos na casa de Carlisle que ainda morava por lá. Fui na noite seguinte a que chegamos até o quarto de Jacob.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama - o lado oposto já ocupado por outra Rainha - e acariciei sua face.

-Isabella? - Ele entreabriu os olhos e eu só sorri em resposta - Eu sempre te amei. De verdade. Perdoe-me por tudo, merecias coisa melhor.

-Tu também, Jake. - sussurrei.

Eu me retirei pesadamente, como se de repente tivesse que me arrastar para andar porque carregava muito peso. Recusei-me a ver meus filhos, tornaria tudo muito difícil e deixei o local.

-Como foi? - Edward me perguntou assim que adentrei a pequena moradia do médico.

-Como eu esperava.

-Já vão embora amanhã? - perguntou-nos Carlisle.

-Sim. - respondemos em uníssono.

Quando voltávamos e eu o guiava para o local que eu queria ir, eu pensava que tudo que me importava era estar ao lado de Edward e eu conseguira. Estava feliz como nunca e lágrimas quase escorriam dos meus olhos, olhando para ele me distraí. Também me confundi. Água saía de seus olhos e percorria-lhe a face acompanhando seu desenho perfeito até chegar a seu maxilar acentuado.

-Jamais pensei que amaria alguém ao ponto de doer. - ele apertou minha mão.

-Então finalmente conhecestes minha agonia de meses. - sorri com toda a sinceridade.

-Amo isso em você. - ele encostou seus lábios aos meus.

Não precisou explicar, eu havia entendido.

-E eu amo o seu torto, tímido e raro sorriso.

Ele me puxou para o lado, onde me prensou contra uma árvore, começou a beijar meu pescoço e intercalávamos beijos vorazes com carícias. Depois de começar minha nova vida passara a usar somente vestidos que mais pareciam lençóis costurados, mas eu me sentia bem assim. Sem se importar com o que eu vestia, ou o que tinha a nossa volta - não que fosse haver algo, estávamos no meio de uma floresta - suas carícias tornaram-se mais e mais provocantes. Eu guiada somente por puro instinto abaixei as calças dele, enquanto ele erguia a saia do meu vestido. O senti dentro de mim e em movimentos extasiantes, encontramos o ápice juntos.

Deitados ali na grama olhávamos somente nos olhos um do outro.

-Eu te amo. - falei.

-Não se arrepende?

-Já nem lembro mais dos rostos de meus filhos. E você?

-Eu te amo mais que minha vida, daria tudo por ti. Mas, não se sente triste por isso? - ele rolou e ficou olhando para o céu.

-Claro que sim, mas percebi que a dor que senti ao pensar ter te perdido é maior. Eu não os perdi, só não posso estar com eles. - falei tudo sorrindo.

-Te privei do que mais ama: seus filhos.

-Não. Deu-me outra chance e a eles também.

-Ainda é culpa minha, quase te foste para sempre.

-É minha na verdade, tu só não imaginaste que eu seria tão fraca. - me virei para cima também.

-Você aguentou mais tempo do que eu aguentaria. - sorriu-me - Para onde estamos indo mesmo? - ele se virou para mim novamente.

-Sul da França.

-Mas é tão sol lá! - ele parecia uma criança mimada e eu não pude segurar meu riso.

-Estamos no inverno! Além do mais só quero rever a paisagem, depois vamos para Versalhes e depois para onde quiseres! - dei-lhe um tapinha.

-Como Vossa Majestade queira.

-Até quando me tratarás assim?

-Até termos um filho e ele perguntar porque eu a trato assim e eu responder: "Porque sua mãe já foi a gloriosa rainha da Inglaterra."

Eu ri e me encostei nele. Ouvi então ele sussurrando uma velha cançao, que eu também conhecia e que cantamos juntos:

"_And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did;_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did;_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did;_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did._

_Don't say you didn't love me back, cause you know you did."_

* * *

-Vem, mamãe! - o pequeno Edwin me chamava lá do rio, onde estava com seu pai.

-Sim! Venha, Vossa Majestade. - a voz de veludo de Edward ainda arrancava suspiros de mim.

Eu corri até lá e quando cheguei peguei o final das palavras de meu filho - que se comparássemos com um humano teria quatro anos.

-... , mas porque a chama de "Vossa Majestade", papai?

- Porque sua mãe já foi a gloriosa rainha da Inglaterra. - ele me olhou sorrindo e piscou um olho.

-É verdade, mamãe? - Edward arrumava os cabelos quase ruivos do menino que tentavam imitar os seus próprios.

-Sim, quer que eu te conte? - perguntei colocando-o nos ombros do pai e beijando-lhe a bochecha.

-Sim! - a alegria esbanjada nessa confirmação.

Caminhávamos eu e Edward lado a lado, o pequeno Edwin muito mais alto se apoiando na cabeça do pai, mandava eu começar logo com a história. Edward entrando no espírito começou a me enviar olhares incetivadores.

-Então, está bem. Um dia, quando eu tinha ainda dezoito anos fui levada para a Inglaterra - o grande lugar das chuvas - para casar-me com o filho bastardo do Rei Jacob I...

* * *

Nada pagaria a felicidade que vivi durante os anos seguintes. Retornávamos duas ou até três vezes ao ano para Londres para que eu pudesse ver meus filhos, cuidávamos dos nossos próprios e seguíamos nossas vidas nada convencionais de vampiros lado a lado, até o dia que acabasse nosso amor - mas não creio que viverei tanto para ver este dia.

* * *

Olá pessoas!!

Bem, como vou viajar para Fortaleza daqui exatas quatro horas pecisava postar isto aqui! Ultimo capítulo genteeee!!

Eu vou usar de meu tempo livre para melhorá-lo e o re-postarei assim que voltar! Também postarei com a resposta de todas as Revies que recebi no ultimo capítulo.

Recebi reclamaçoes, ou comentarios dizendo que vampiros nao tem filhos... a gente, finge que tem vaaai! nao ia ter graça se não tivessem! XD

AH! O pimeiro capitulo da minha fic nova sai acho que depois de amanhã... Não haverá vampiros. ;)

Falando nisso:

**OBRIGADAAAA!! Nunca pensei que receberia tantas reviews!! obrigada de verdade!!**

A minha felicidade ao vê-las é impagável!

Beijos a todos vocÊs!

A música que está na fic é "Lonely September" do Plain White T's. A traduçao é:

"E eu não quis que isso chegasse tão longe quanto chegou;

E eu não quis me aproximar tanto e dividir tudo que dividimos;

E eu não quis me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei,

E você não quis me amar de volta, mas eu sei que me amou.

Não diga que não me amou de volta, porque você sabe que amou."

**Volto em breve com atualizaçoes de toda a fic e com uma nova que centralizará em Isabella e Rosalie, só que U.A. - não me atrevo a escrever no universo de Twilight ;)**


End file.
